Furia's Peculiar Journey: Dragon Blood
by SuperMastour
Summary: An ancient artifact. A dark force bent on taking over what was hers. Two sisters, Sarah and Abby, must struggle to come together and use all they have to rid the Realm of a powerful evil before it consumes them all. Will the darkness overwhelm their fire, or will they live to shine another day? Main Characters: Furia (Sarah), Seris (Abby). NEW CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. A Phantom Past

**FURIA'S PECULIAR JOURNEY: DRAGON BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Phantom Past**

* * *

A lone figure walked up the stone steps of an ancient castle with large round spires the reached towards the heavens. It had the appearance of a ziggurat and was made of giant dark stones dotted with massive stone dragons.  
At the base of this structure was a large mass of people crying out and cheering towards the heavens and the top of the ziggurat, where a large ceremonial fire surrounded by priests was located.

These people were of dark skin and clamoring towards those on high. Above them was the setting sun which was lightly illuminating that vast savannah that made up their lands.

The figure made his way to the top and was immediately surrounded by the priests, who were wearing terrifying tribal masks and laid herbal branches on his body. They gave out chants as they shuffled the branches around his strongly built body.

Some maidens came out from behind the large bronze cauldron that held the fire holding bowls of oil. They joined the chants of the priests with some form of hymnal chorus as they walked towards the large black man that was the center of attention.

The long figure raised his hands towards the heavens as the maidens poured the oil over his body. He lowered his head back down towards the crowds only to have it interrupted by the appearance of another maiden.

This maiden was dressed much differently than the other ones as she was bald (the others had dreadlocks) and had a much more revealing white linen outfit.

The man nodded as he dipped his hands into the bowl of oil she hand on her hands, then brought them out and rubbed them.

The priests stepped to the side and gave out a large cry towards the heavens. A group of knights came from one of the chambers on the top of the ziggurat, all of them holding up a wooden stretcher that had the most peculiar thing.  
A dragon's head.

"Great Challa, leader of the Wardens of Zubizi!" the head priest proclaimed as he circled around the lone man, "Destroyer of the Cowards of the Magistrate! Defender of the Great Savannah of the M'Kele! Slayer of the Great Dragon of T'fuli!" he pointed at the dragon's head with his staff.

The people cried out in joy as the lone man raised his hands.

"Today we gather to bring forth an ancient gift." The head priest continued, "Found under your watchful gaze by your humble servants that are mining in the great ruins of the Nurengi… I present to your, Great Guantlets of the Gods!" he yelled.

A group of servants brought forth a board covered in fancy cushions and elegant linen. On top of these items were the same herbal branches that the priests had used, but atop those where two gauntlets made of pure gold.

They shined in the evening light, yet by themselves they have a low glow the reflected off the sheen of the linens.

The servants laid the gauntlets at the lone man's feet and fell prostrate with their faces on the ground and wailed and cried.

The high priest ignored this crying and pointed at them, then a group of soldiers came up and stood behind the servants. He gave a nod to the group, and they raised their bronze swords and struck down the group.

The priests and maidens sang above the cries of the servants, and all the people below cheered.

The high priest grabbed a linen cloth from the special maiden and walked over to the gauntlets. He picked them up, nesting them in the cloth, and then called on one of the other priests.

This priest came up, and with a golden ladel, scooped up some blood from the servants. He and the high priest than gave a chant, and the priest poured the blood on the gauntlets.

The two relics suddenly shone in life and gave a radiant surge of power.

The High Priest gave praises to heaven and walked towards the dragon's head.

A knight holding a golden dagger came up and bowed before the high priest. He brought himself back up at the man's orders and turned to the dragon's head, then held the dagger high.

The High Priest and this decorated knight gave out another round of praise before the knight stabbed the dragon head in between the eyes with the dagger. After a few moments of struggle, he managed to make a hole in the head and then put his hand in. A few moments after he extracted what appeared to be a dark purple gem.

The High Priest exalted heaven as he accepted the gem. He then walked to the front of the lone man and stood before him.  
"Great Challa!" he spoke again, "The Gauntlet of the Gods has long been known to give man an ancient and unknowable power! Only with this, the Heart of the Dragon, will you have the Power to Rule this World, just like the great ancients did long ago!"

The lone man took the gem and inserted it on a slot in the right gauntlet.

The gauntlets immediately gained a dark glow to them, and a pale purplish mist came from the openings between the finger grooves and the opening for the arms.

"With the power of the Dragons, you will be invincible!" the High priest claimed, "Great Challa, will you take control of your destiny and lead your faithful people to a better tomorrow?!"

"I will do so!" the man responded, "With this power, I will destroy the wretched White Man of the Magistrate, eliminate the weak Elves of Millena Forest, crush the barbaric Goblins of Junka Pass under my heel. All while bringing glory to the Wardens!"

The people cheered with such a commotion that it shook the very stones of the ziggurat.

"Great Challa! The sun is setting before us!" the high priest pointed to the horizon, where the sun had already dipped well below, "Will you now lead our people to a new dawn?"

Challa nodded and took hold of the gauntlets.  
"I will lead the Wardens to eternal life!" he put them on.  
"IGMORE VONTE, DRACON!"

The Gauntlets tightly clenched around their user, so tightly in fact that the crunching of bone could be heard. Challa grimaced at this but then was overcome by a purple surge of energy that ran through his veins and was visible to those near him.

At this point only a bit of the sun's light was left, but the light of the fire illuminated the whole seen.

Challa gave out groans as the energy continued to run through him.

"Great Challa!" The High Priest called out, seeing that the man was suffering, and ran to his side, "Are you- HWAK!" he suddenly had the man's hand to his throat.

The Gauntlets on Challa's arms split in two and fell to the ground, only to magnetically come together again.

"Challa exclaimed and he tightened his grip around the High Priests neck.

After a few tense moments, the high priest fell to the ground a dried and disheveled mess.

The other priests and the maidens stepped back in horror.

Challa turned to the choice maiden and extended his arm, "Together, we will rule this world." He told her.

The choice maiden was horrified at first, but eventually she grabbed hold of his hand.


	2. A Stormy Night

**Furia's Peculiar Journey: Dragon Blood**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A Stormy Night**

* * *

A horse-drawn carriage made its way down a dirt road. It was night, and there was very little light aside from the full moon and its light reflecting off the small gray clouds in the sky.

The stars were fighting their hardest to overcome the light of the moon.

A soft wind came across the land and rustled the leaves of the nearby trees of the large oak forest that surrounded the trail. A group of bats flew out of the woods, perturbed by the movement of the branches.

The horses neighed as the cold wind struck their bodies and slowed down. The driver of the carriage noted this and whipped the animals.  
"Come on you stupid ninnies!" he yelled and kept whipping them, "Hurry up! It ain't that cold!"

The horses grunted and shook their heads.

"I don't want any backtalk!" the driver growled and kept whipping them.

The horses started to scream in rage.

"Ah shut up!" the driver threw a bottle of liquor at them, "Stupid nags… I tell ya, they never listen…" he shook his head. His vision was blurred and his head was bobbing to and fro, but even then he took the time to grab another flask from his sack.

The carriage gained speed and rumbled down the dirt path as it sloped down a hill.

"We'll be there in no time, Sir." The driver yelled into the carriage and then gave a hiccup, "Maybe this time you'll give me a damn raise." He wiped his lips of alcohol.

As the time passed, the clouds in the sky started to grow in number and come together, darkening everything in their path.

The driver grumbled.  
"Now I can't see." He said, "We better get there faster before I'm drunk and blind…" he grunted and brought up his whip.  
"Hyah!"

The horses screamed, now livid from too many whippings, and suddenly jerked and stampeded down the trail.

"What the!?" the driver yelled as he lost control of the horses.

The wind suddenly picked up and the clouds overcame the moon and the night sky.  
KAPOW! A lightning bolt struck a distance away.

"What is going on out here!?" a man, a wealthy man by appearance, with brown hair and a curly mustache popped his head out of the carriage.

"T-T-The…" the driver stammered as he tried to hold the horses at bay, "The storm has riled them up!" he lied.

A downpour started to happen.

"By the gods, do you think we should stop?" the man asked as he noted the weapon was become poorer by the minute.

"No no! We're almost there!" the driver responded and pointed to a nearby hill, "Your estate is just over! I'll get us there safely!" he informed.

"You can hardly see in this weather, Charlie!" the man added as he covered his face from the rain, "I think we should stop and wait for it to pass!"

"It's alright, sir!" the driver hiccuped.

A sudden bump on the road made a flask come out of his trenchcoat.

"By heaven!" the man yelled as he grabbed it, "Have you been drinking!?"

"No!" the driver shook his head, "Damn it!" he yanked the horses back.

"How dare you drink and drive my carriage while my wife and daughter are in here!?" the man exploded in rage and grabbed him by the collar, "I'll have you arrested, Charlie!"

"What is going on here?!" a woman, dressed equally as well as the man, yelled, "I'm trying to put the baby to sleep! Brendan!" she looked at the man.

"Let go of me!" The driver cried out.

"I will not-"

The horses screamed and the world stopped.

There was the crushing of wood.  
The violence of screaming.

Brendan felt as if his body was taken up by angels and saw that he was now facing the sky. It was a few moments that felt like eternity, but it all ended when he was submerged in water.  
Then darkness…

A pitch nothing. No sound, no vibrations.

Then light.  
But it wasn't the moon.

"We got him!" a male's voice yelled.

Brendan was grabbed from multiple places and lifted.  
"Wha…" he grumbled and looked around, only seeing thick pieces of cloths and an occasional metallic shine.

The floatiness of being carried by six figures elated him for a few moments, but those moments ended with his body resting on the damp and muddy ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" the light from before returned, revealing itself to be an Enforcer from the Outer Tribunal holding a gas lamp.  
"Sir Brendan, can you hear me?"

"What… What happened?" the man groaned and rubbed his head as he stood up.

"There's been an accident with your carriage, Sir Brendan." The enforcer responded, "It struck a wagon."

"No… That's impossible…" Brendan stood up with the enforcer's help and looked around, "We were only a few minutes from my home.."  
He took a look and saw it.  
The Scene.

Large fragments of wood were strewn about the ground. Pieces of the wreckage were clearly the decorated and carved rosewood from his carriage, but others were what appeared to be cheap pinewood.

His horses were scattered about on the ground in the middle of the wreckage, but there was also a mule, all of which the enforcers were readily examining.

"Sir, we speculate that this wagon belonged to one of the local farming families that surround your estate." The enforcer interrupted, "They appeared to be stationed under the tree to avoid the weather… However, that is only our guess. We need you to help us as a witness."

"Ok- Wait…" Brendan's eyes widened, "Elaine. Elaine!" he snapped and looked around.

"Sir! We need your help on this accident!" the enforcer yelled.

"Where is my wife!?" Brendan fought the enforcer's grasp as he tried to run to the wreckage, "Elaine!"

A cry of sorrow sounded in the area.  
A familiar voice.

"Mother!" Brendan said and overpowered the enforcer holding him back, "Mother!" he avoided two other enforcers before reaching the site.

There, by the wreckage of the carriage and surrounded by a group of three enforcers was an elderly aristocratic woman in a fanciful nightgown.

"My daughter in law!" she cried out.

"M-Mother…" Brendan slowed down, soon capturing the dreaded scene.

"I'm sorry, Brendan…" the enforcer with the lamp came up and solemnly stood next to the man, "She was ejected from the carriage and impacted one of the horses… She did not make."

On the ground was the woman from before, sprawled out and covered with a white sheet from the neck down to honor her dignity.

"ELAINE!" Brendan ran to her side and knelt by the old lady.

"How saddening…" the head enforcer spoke as he removed his wide-brimmed hat, "What of the others?" he turned to his subordinates as they rummaged about the wreckage.

"The driver of the carriage was killed on impact with the tree." One of the enforcers reported, "The farmers… a full-force carriage with four horses…. They didn't stand a chance." He choked on his words.

The head enforcer sighed as he saw two white cloths covering something on the ground nearby.

"We found this on the driver." Another enforcer came up with the driver's bloody trenchcoat and three flasks, "Seems he was intoxicated and may not have noticed the wagon in the weather. Thankfully the rains have stopped now and we can proceed searching for more."

"Very well." The head enforcer nodded and turned to Brendan and his mother.  
"Sir Brendan."

The man ignored him.

"I know you are grieving, but we just want to inform you that you are free from all charges. It was your driver who was the cause of this." The head enforcer informed, "He was intoxicated and collided with the wagon in his folly."

"Damn him!" Brendan beat the dirt, "I told him not to drink when I was riding with my family!"

"Rest assured he had the Law reach him." The head enforcer pointed to a white sheet underneath the large oak tree nearby.  
"We cannot try a dead man, so perhaps his fate is a worthy penalty for you."

"Elaine…" Brendan's mother mumbled as she caressed the woman's blood cheeks, "You were too young… You and my son were the pride of my life…"

Brendan stood up and looked at his wife, then said not a word.

"I think we have everyone accounted for." The enforcer with the lamp informed his superior, "Is there anyone-"

"Sarah!" Brendan gasped, "No- Sarah!"

"Not Sarah too!" his mother stood up and grabbed his chest, "Please! Tell me you didn't bring Sarah to this!"

"Where is Sarah!" Brendan turned to the head enforcer.

"I'm sorry, who?" the man responded.

"My daughter, you imbecile!" Brendan exploded, "My baby! My sweet angel!"

"There's a baby!?" The nearby enforcers gasped in shock.

"Alright Everyone!" The head enforcer thundered, "I want all hands in searching for Sir Brendan's baby!" he pointed at the wreckage of the carriage.

However, before all the men could mobilize one of the enforcers already rummaging about piped up.

"Sir! Look!" he proclaimed as he removed a large piece of wood and lifted something up.  
A baby's crib, completely intact save for a few wood shards sticking through.

Everyone in the area turned and widened their eyes in shock.

"There's a baby in here!" the same enforcer gasped as he opened the covers. He brought out a baby and threw the crib aside.  
"She's not breathing! Get out of the way!" he commanded the enforcers who were nearing him and ran to clear ground.

The enforcer, a dark-skinned man with white hair and a black beard took control of his immediate area and started to preform CPR on the baby.

"What is going on here!?" Brendan tried to intervene, but was stopped by some enforcers, "What are you doing!?" he yelled at them.

"Do you want your daughter to live?" they responded, "Leave Enforcer Lucian alone while he does this!"

Brendan reluctantly stood down as he saw the enforcer aid his daughter.

"Sir, sir!" another enforcer came up to the head enforcer, "You have to take a look at this!" he said as one of his comrades came up.  
"We found this by the river about a hundred meters downstream."

The group of enforcers were holding a wooden basket in their arms.

"A stupid lagodile bit me as I was trying to retrieve it." One of the enforcers pointed to a bloody bandage he had around his arm.

"What is this thing, Sarge?" the initial enforcer asked his superior.

The head enforcer said.  
"It looks like a reed basket, and I think I know what it was used for." He said and opened it.

"What the…" the enforcers holding it gasped.

There was a baby inside, sound asleep as if nothing had happened.

"I think we have another thing to add to the puzzle." The enforcer with the lamp spoke, "Do you think the poor farmers were…"

"They dumped this baby into the river." The head enforcer spoke, "Hoping it would float towards a better family… That river leads to the town…"

"So that's why they stopped…" one of the enforcers pondered.

"Damn it!" Lucian, the enforcer giving CPR to the other baby, yelled and punched the ground, "Come on, darling, wake up!" he tapped her cheek.

"Sarah! Please!" Brendan cried out, "Please, sweetheart!"

Lucian continued his actions.

No results.

"I won't give up!" he yelled.

Again.

Lifeless.

Lucian looked up to the heavens, "The Law grant me strength!" he cried out.

"Lucian!" the head enforcer called out, "Enough! The child is dead."

"No!" Lucian responded, "She can't be!" he yelled and gave out tears from his eyes.

This commotion, however, brought another baby to life.  
The baby in the basket started crying when it woke up from all the yelling.

"What the?" Brendan turned.

However, another set of crying completely shook them.

Sarah was crying as well.

"Ah…" Lucian gasped as he saw the baby kick, "By the Law!" he picked her up, "She's alive!" he ran to Brendan and handed her to him.

"Sarah! My Sarah!" her father cried tears of joy.

"Oh she's alive!" Brendan's mother joined in and hugged them both in pure joy.

The enforcers smiled and turned to the other baby, who was still crying by herself in the basket.

"What will we do with her?" the enforcer with the lamp asked.

"The Law commands us to turn in abandoned children to the lord of the nearest town." The head enforcer said, "I believe you all can do that while we finish combing through and escorting Sir Brendan and his family back to his estate. Lucian, I want you to lead a party to give these farmers a proper burial and scour the nearby homes to find out who they were."

"Yes sir!" The enforcers saluted.

One of the enforcers pulled out the baby and placed them in his arms.  
"It's a girl." He notified his comrades, "I can tell because my own daughter looked like this. Sarge, I will lead the party to the lord's castle." He informed his superior.

"As you wish." The head enforcer said, "Just make sure she gets there safe."

"Wait." A voice interrupted them.  
It was Brendan, who was holding Sarah in his arms.

"What is it, Sir Brendan?" the head enforcer asked him.

"I feel indebted to that farmer family after all the trouble this accident caused them." Brendan spoke, "Had I not been wanting a late-night excursion, they would still have been alive. Knowing that they were out here hoping that their daughter would have a better life, I wish to fulfill that hope."

"You don't mean…"

"I wish to take that baby home with me." Brendan spoke, "In memory of those farmers…. And… of Elaine…" he mumbled, "It's what she would have done if she was still with us."

"Son…" Brendan's mother spoke, "I…. I am so proud of you."

"Do you desire it?" The head enforcer asked him.

"I do." Brendan nodded, "I will raise the child."

"Very well." The head enforcer turned to the enforcer holding the baby, "Hand the baby over to him, please."

The enforcer saluted and walked towards Brendan  
"Here you go, Sir Brendan."

Brendan turned to his mother, who understood his message and took the baby in her arms.

"What will you name her, son?" she asked him.

Brendan stood silently and glanced over to the body of his wife.  
"Abby. In memory of my wife, Elaine Abby…"

The rain clouds gave way to the moon and her light.


	3. The Joy of Life

**Furia's Peculiar Journey: Dragon Blood**

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Joy of Life**

* * *

Laughter.  
The quick patter of feet.  
The neighing of horses.

"Get back here, Sarah!" a voice called out, and a figure expertly jumped over a horse.

Two young women were running around a red carriage stationed in front a large manor. One of the women, a beautiful and shapely girl with lively brunette hair, grabbed hold of the carriage and pulled herself up to its roof. She was wearing a baby blue colored shirt and dark brown leather vest that came around to her back in the form of an X. Covering her lower body was a long, flowing blue dress skirt that hid some shiny black boots.

"Not fair…" the other woman, a more refined and taller girl with glowing blonde hair that came down to a large braid, called out as she took a step back. She was wearing a tan crop top tunic covered by a brown leather vest that stopped a little farther than the tunic. Her waist was covered by a dark blue cloth that gave way to her purple skirt. The skirt split open just enough to expose her right leg, which was clean shaven and had a golden chain wrapped around the thigh.  
"Sarah… You know I can't be moving about…" she panted and took a seat on the marble steps that led up to the manor.

"It's not my fault you twisted your ankle racing down the banks of the river, Abby." Sarah chuckled as she stood atop the carriage.  
"Did that ever heal?" she asked in a worried, yet very taunting, tone.

Abby sighed and fixed the leather vest covering her crop top tunic.  
"Yes, I just can't be jerking around everywhere." She murmured and dusted off her boots.

"Aww, that means you won't be able to join us when we go to the festival today." Sarah responded.

Abby scowled.

"I was hoping you could watch me catch that lovely squire in the Run of the Roses." Sarah sighed and fluttered her eyelashes, "Oh…"

"It's not like he likes you or anything." Abby murmured and stood up, "He's always with that black horse of his. He'll probably escape your grasp."

"You sound jealous." Sarah chuckled, "I know you were dreaming of grabbing hold of the blacksmith's son." She looked at her and raised her eyebrows in quick succession.

"Enough." Abby looked away, "You're just assuming…" she mumbled and rubbed her arm.

Sarah chuckled and sighed.  
"Don't worry, Abby, I'll see a way you can make it." She told her and knelt over the corner of the carriage. She extended her hand and gestured her to take it.

Abby did so hesitantly but was soon welcomed by a gentle tug and support as she scaled the carriage walls.

"Together, there's nothing we can't do." Sarah said and put her hand to her chest.

"Sarah! Abby!" an angered voice called out, forcing the two girls to turn.

It was their father, Sir Brendan, accompanied by a butler and two maids.  
"Get down from that carriage this instant!" he ordered.

The two sisters obliged and carefully jumped off unto the driver's seat and then down to the ground.

"Look at you two." The aristocrat groaned as he saw the dirt and dust on their clothing, "You plan to go to the festival like this?" he scolded them.

"Apologies, father." Sarah and Abby bowed.

"What were you two doing atop my carriage?" Sir Brendan asked, "That's dangerous, you know! That is not something two young ladies like you should be doing! Especially you, Abby!" he pointed at the blonde, "Were you not just injured a week ago?"

"Yes, father…" Abby looked down.

"I want you two dressed as soon as possible, the festival is in an hour." Sir Brendan spoke, "Good heavens, look at you two… Take my two girls and give them the scrubbing of a lifetime." He turned to his two maids.

"Yes, sir!" the maids bowed and walked up to Abby and Sarah, "Miss Sarah, Miss Abby, come with us." They grabbed their arms.

"What am I ever going to do with those two?" Sir Brendan sighed and looked at his butler, "Benaflek." He told him, "Is the carriage ready for departure?"

"Yes, sir." The butler nodded, "Well, to my knowledge, that is. I do not know what your precious angels did to change that fact."

Sir Brendan chuckled, "Rest assured, they are harmless." He said and led him back into the manor.

"Then if that's the case, we should be ready to leave when Miss Sarah and Miss Abby are ready." The butler answered, "And worry not, I will take care of the home while I you are in town. Are there any special accommodations you wish for me to oversee or enact while you are absent?"

"Make sure the kitchen is ready for supper tonight is all." Sir Brendan responded, "And if there is any daylight left, make sure the outside trees are trimmed, they are overgrowing in some areas."

"It shall be done, sir." Benaflek nodded, "Mind your step, sir." He stepped aside and looked at the large carpeted staircase that led to the second floor.

"I know work is hard after losing those two maids to the robbery." Sir Brendan spoke, "But rest assured there will be replacements soon. Speaking of which, have you sent the appropriate condolences to the families of those two?" he asked.

"The gold has been delivered, sir." Benaflek rubbed his peppered mustache, "The families were extremely thankful for your kindness during their grief. The monthly allowance you said you would send them is also being prepared."

"Good, good." Sir Brendan said and stepped on to the second floor, "I only hope my daughters are ready in time for the festival." He mumbled as he turned to his left.

"It should not take them too long." Benaflek commented, "While they were dirty from their shenanigans, I don't doubt those maids will fix them up to be proper ladies in no time."

"They may take more time considering how they act…" Sir Brendan murmured.

"Rest assured sir that House Frayser has not seen finer children than your own." Benafleck spoke, "I see many young men admiring them at the Festiv-"

"I said stop!" a sudden yell screamed, and one of the doors opened violently.  
Sarah stormed out with a towel around her wet body and a brush stuck in her hair.  
"That's painful, are you trying to turn me bald!?" she snarled and pulled on the brush, only to grimace in pain as she did so.

"Miss Sarah, you must allow me to clean your hair!" one of the maids came out soon after, "Yo- Sir Brendan!" she gasped in horror when she noticed her superior looking at them and immediately bowed.

"Father!" Sarah's eyes widened and she looked at herself, "I… Uh…. Can explain!" she shuffled the towel to better cover her dignity.

Sir Brendan sighed and shook his head.  
"Sarah, you are seventeen." He grumbled, "Why must you act like a child?" he facepalmed.

"Sorry, father." Sarah bowed and walked back into the bathroom.

"My apologies, Sir Brendan!" the maid called out, keeping her face down.

"It's alright." Sir Brendan responded, "You may go and finish your duties." He directed her.

The maid nodded and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Finer children, huh?" Sir Brendan turned to Benaflek.

"It was just my limited observation, sir." Benaflek chuckled, "I forgot to say that Many young men will also be running away from them."

"That I see." Sir Brendan smiled, "I do not know how I raised such… boyish young ladies." He rubbed his beard and fixed his coat.  
He stopped and looked at a large portrait.

It was a portrait of Elaine.

"If only you were here…" he mumbled, "Perhaps they would be the fine women you were."

"You are trying your best, sir." Benaflek patted his back, "I know it must be difficult to raise a lady when you are a man, but you are doing satisfactory. It's not like Miss Abby and Miss Sarah are running off without supervision, they still respect you and their family name." he informed, "I must say, if they were as boyish as you claim them to be, they would not be so eager to marry!" he laughed.

"I guess." Sir Brendan mumbled, "I only hope they chose strong and refined young men this festival." He commented and looked at the portrait once again.

"You children may appear like brutes, but they are quite dignified deep down." Benaflek spoke, and the two walked off down the stairs.

Inside the large bathroom, Sarah and Abby where inside a large bath being cleaned by their maids.

"How embarrassing." Abby chuckled at her sister, "Imagine coming out naked in front of your father with a maid screaming at you. All because baby sister didn't want to get her hair cleaned."

"Shut up." Sarah crossed her arms, "Plus, I'm the oldest… You're the baby sister." She corrected her, "Ow!"

"Your hair is very tangled, Miss Sarah." The maid attending her said, "May I recommend abstaining from rustling and tussling around? It does not help your wonderful hair."

"The same could be said for you, Miss Abby." The other maid spoke as she pulled out a leaf from her blonde hair, "Do you not wish for your hair to shine? The young men will not be able to resist you."

"As if I need their attention." Abby grumbled.

"That's not what I've heard…" Sarah smirked.

"Perhaps your gossip can be saved for another time, ladies." Another maid, much older than those who were cleaning the women, came in with a pile of folded towels.  
"Come, we shall dress you for the festival!

000

Sir Brendan tapped his foot on the marble steps that led outside to his carriage.

"Your daughters are ready, sir." Benaflek came out and bowed and opened the door.

Sarah came out wearing her previous outfit, but it had a dark blue corset with diamond studs. Her face was covered with noticeable make up and bright red lipstick.

Abby followed suit with a bright purple tunic and white vest with sapphire studs. She had deep purple eyeliner to compliment her dark blue eyes and she had a light purple lipstick.

"Do we have to go like this?" Sarah groaned, "This corset is too tight, I can hardly move in it!"

"How will you attract an eligible bachelor?" the old maid from before asked.

"As if I could get beauty tips from the housekeeper…"

"Sarah!" Sir Brendan spoke up, "Apologize to Linda right now."

"Sorry, Lady Linda…" Sarah mumbled.

"My apologies, miss Hamilton." Sir Brendan said, "I thank you and your maids for preparing my daughters for their special day."

"I am honored I could help." Linda bowed, "I remember when you two were just wee babies." She tugged Abby and Sarah by their cheeks.  
"Now you two are women… Oh I hope you find your sweethearts." She sighed, "I remember when I found my dear Benaflek in the festival."

"Yes, you almost pushed me off the bridge." Benaflek chuckled, "I hope you young misses don't do the same."

Sarah and Abbey laughed at the rather funny story.

"I can't make any promises…" Abby coyly spoke as she put her hand to her lips.

Sir Brendan smiled, "It seems we are all ready, Sarah, Abby, get into your seats. I'll be there in a minute." He told them.

"Yes, father." The two responded and walked inside the carriage.

Sir Brendan turned to Benaflek.  
"If there are any visitors from the dig site, tell them I am in town for the festival." He instructed his right-hand man, "If there are news they found it, do not hesitate to send a messenger as quickly as possible."

"As you wish, Sir Brendan." Benaflek bowed, "I wish you and the young missus a pleasant time at the festival."

"We'll see." Sir Brendan chuckled and shook his head, "Safe to say I don't know what those two will get into." He mumbled and dismissed himself.  
The lord of the manor walked down the marble steps and into his carriage, where the driver closed the door behind him.

The driver bowed to Benaflek and Linda before hopping on to his seat and taking command of the horses with a yell and a tug.

Inside the carriage was a less mobile story.  
The three members of House Frayser stood quietly as their carriage rocked to and fro on the cobblestone road that led out from the manor.

"Are you all excited for today's festival?" Sir Brendan broke the silence and looked at his two daughters before fixing his cufflinks.

"I know I am." Sarah nodded and elbowed Abby, "I don't know about you."

Abby crossed her arms, "I for one will have a fun time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sir Brendan grinned and stroked his beard, "As Miss Hamilton said, I remembered when you two were just little babies I could fit in my arms. Now… Look at you two… strong young women…" he sighed, "Maybe a little too strong but oh well."

Sarah and Abby laughed.

"I could not ask for better daughters." Sir Brendan continued, "And I know your mother would have thought the same thing… Oh but enough gloom, today is a day about you! I know you two will be extremely excited about the Run of the Roses." He smirked.

"Father…" Sarah looked away in embarrassment.

"You don't need to hide anything from your old man." He spoke, "I have come to terms that one day a dashing young knight or prince will come and take your heart, you two are of that age after all- and I am of that age to want grandsons and granddaughters!"

"Father please…" Abby covered her face with her hands.

"How embarrassing!" Sarah did the same.

"Oh, my apologies!" Sir Brendan chuckled uneasily, "It must be a very sensitive subject for you two, considering you have some bachelors in your minds for the Run. Very well, I'll keep my mouth shut." He smiled.

"Thank you." Sarah nodded, "So, how has your little dig been going?" she asked him, "From what Abby and Mister Benaflek have told me, you put a lot of money into that."

"Yes! How has that been going?" Abby asked with interest, "I'm so excited! You've been digging at that place for 3 years! It's about time you have gotten something!"

"Now now, one at a time." Sir Brendan laughed, "But yes, Abby, we are getting close to finding something." He told them, "Unfortunately we have lost a week in progress since the Outer Tribunal could not provide us some enforcers for protection, but I have no doubt we'll find something at the ruins."

"What do you think you'll find?" Sarah asked, "Gold? Treasure?" her eyes lit up.

"Oh Sarah, you never listen." Abby shook her head, "Don't you remember father telling us that it was a temple? Do you think there would be any gold in a place like that?" she sighed, "It's about the history!"

"Exactly." Sir Brendan confirmed her words, "So far we have found this giant bronze cauldron and many many bones. We're thinking the savages who were there probably sacrificed humans…" he murmured, "Seeing that they were what were known as the Wardens, those who attacked the Magistrate long ago, I don't doubt those brutes could have done such a thing." He crossed his arms, "Regardless, we are hoping to something very special from ancient times." He told them in a mystical way.

Sarah and Abby leaned in.

"You see, around the time where that temple was active, there was a ruler called Challa- The one who lead the Wardens to war against the Magistrate." Sir Brendan recounted, "Well the legends say that Challa wore a set of royal gauntlets which they claimed gave him the powers of a god. This of course was their barbaric myths to portray him in a good light, but nonetheless… if discovered, these gauntlets could advance our knowledge on these people and why they chose to war against our nation so long ago. Perhaps they can have the key to finding his royal chambers and any records he may have had of his kingdom…"

"Wow…." Sarah said in awe, "Do you think there is anything special with those gauntlets? I mean, if they claimed they gave that Challa man the powers of a god, well they must be something."

"Idle superstition, Sarah." Sir Brendan shook his head, "You see, the Wardens were an extremely secretive and superstitious people. They were also very violent and evil towards those who stumbled on their lands. The god powered gauntlets may just have been a way to paint some glory to their name before they were destroyed."

"But we wouldn't know until you found the gauntlets." Abby interjected, "Perhaps they are something special. Think about it… if these people put so much faith into such a trivial thing like a pair of gloves, we should listen! The people of the past were very intelligent, you yourself told us!"

"Not these people." Sir Brendan dismissed her, "These were brutes. Did I not just tell you we found evidence of human sacrifice at their temples? Nothing good could come out of these people."

"But don't you think we can learn from the past to change the future?" Abby continued, "If these agents are as brutish and as barbaric as you think, can we perhaps not prevent our own selves from being such creatures by studying their ways and rejecting them?"

Her two family members sat quietly, but for two different reasons.

"History is what decides Destiny." Abby said, "If their history was that gods walked among them and that led to their destiny to fail, perhaps we can avoid that. We shouldn't just reject them for the little knowledge they had."

Sir Brendan sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Sometimes I just wish you two were normal girls." He mumbled.

Abby gave a chuckle, "Well to be inquisitive is what my father taught me." She smiled, something soon shared by her father.

"Regardless, Sarah. You are oddly quiet right now." Sir Brendan turned to his eldest daughter.

"I'm just so intrigued by all this talk." Sarah looked at her sister, "Then again, it's not like I know much about ancient knick-knacks and old paddy-wacks to join in. It's very interesting to hear you two go back and forth."

"Perhaps you can come with us to the dig instead of staying at home doing that painting you're always working on." Abby smirked, "What was it again? _The Shining Knight of My Heart_?"

Sarah crossed her arms.  
"I for one happen to love admiring colors and paints rather than look at old dusty rocks and bones all day. From what I recall, you seemed to like my painting."

Abby blushed, "It's just- a compliment to you! Not the guy on the- It's not that!" she shook her head.

"Is this something you wish to share with your dear old dad?" Sir Brendan stepped in.

"No!" the two responded.

"Good Grief…." Sir Brendan fixed his hat and sighed.

The rest of the ride went quite peacefully for the three as they talked, joked, and even managed to eat some fruits Sarah had brought in her satchel. It didn't take long for them to reach the town, as Frayser Manor was only around 20 minutes away, but they soon found themselves in the middle of a large commotion.

"Sir." The driver opened the window and looked in, "There is a huge back up on the city streets. Would you like to get off now and I will meet you at the destination later, or would you like to wait."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Sarah stood up and reached for the door handle, "Love you lots, father!" she suddenly turned and kissed her father's left cheek before jumping out.

"Here we go again…" Abby sighed, "Love you, dad!" she did the same and followed suit.

Sir Brendan sat in shock and looked back once he gathered his bearings.  
"I'll wait with you." He told the driver.

Outside, there was a huge crowd of people roaming the street as there were many booths and stands set up for the festival. Between the arch that led into the town was a large purple banner with golden letters:

THE TOWN OF SERIS INVITES YOU  
125TH ANNUAL SPRING FESTIVAL

Sarah and Abby squirmed through the crowds until they reached an open area around a large, circular fountain.

"This thing always amazes me when I come." Sarah walked over to the fountain and admired the beautiful marble statue of woman holding a pitcher from which water spewed forth.

"We have a much bigger one at home, Sarah." Abby mumbled, uninterested in the sight, "But if you wish to toss your change in there, I won't stop you. Just know you may end up a beggar before you see you-know-who."

"As if…" Sarah grumbled and stepped away from the fountain, "Speaking of…" she looked at the nearby buildings, "Where could he be?" she asked.

"Did you two say you were going to meet each other at the fountain?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute… Are you talking about the squire?" Abby asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Uh…."

"Sarah, you know you never met him before!" Abby told her.

"He did send me a lot of nice cards…" Sarah mumbled, "He sounds really nice! And oh I can only imagine how handsome he is! Oh the way he describes me when he writes is absolutely… ravishing." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh brother…." Abby shook her head, "I don't think you can base anything off what a few letters say. I for one can go visit the man I adore any time I want." She looked down the street, where she saw a large chimney spewing forth black smoke.  
"See you later, sis… I hope your mail order husband comes in soon." She chuckled and ran towards the source of the smoke.

The people around saw the rather ungraceful stride of Abby in her dress, but it didn't seem like the blonde minded. She was in her own little world, oblivious to the crowds and animals around her. Her boots struck the cobblestone path with intent as her mind was dancing in the clouds.  
She could just picture him.  
His strong stocky figure.  
His charcoal black hair.  
His green eyes.  
His white teeth.  
His messy clothes and thick apron.  
His powerful arms.  
His male scent and sweat.

"Oh! How sublime!" Abby cried out as she picked up her pace, only to stop in place after jogging 40 meters.

"Andy! Darling I'm here!" she gave out a longing yell and opened her arms.

The group of people around her stopped and snickered.  
Some even laughed out loud.

This caused Abby to open her eyes.  
There was the blacksmith's foundry. The blazing hot steel furnace in the back, the cobblestone walls, the brick chimney, the oak front desk open to the street.  
But there was something much different about it.  
It wasn't the swords and axes mounted on the wall. It wasn't the suits of armor set by the furnace. It wasn't even the plows lined up in the alley right next to the building.

It was the dwarf behind the desk.  
Dwarf?

"What!?" Abby stepped back when she noticed the dwarf was looking right up at her.

"Can I help ye?" he asked the newcomer as he noted the open arms waiting for his embrace.

"W-Wh-Who are you!?" Abby stepped back, "Where's Andy!? Where's Starsky? Where's Hutch?" she looked around.  
"Andy!" she called out.

The dwarf sighed as he shook his head, his long orange beard shifting sideways as he did so.  
"Ah… It's you…" he muttered and walked off.

"Wait!" Abby yelled, "Don't leave-"

The dwarf returned with a letter in his hands.  
"You must be Abby. Huh, you're not the looker das for sure." He commented and handed it to her.

Abby snatched the letter and quickly opened it up.

_My dearest Abby,_

_Unfortunately my father Hutch has decided to leave town after my cousin Starsky passed away from his illness. He wishes to be closer with my mother, whom he left behind in Yvarna to the east, and I must fulfill that wish…  
It was very hard for me to leave without telling, but my father's decision was as sudden as my cousin's death. I will never forget what we shared, and I only wish that we could reunite someday. I do plan to return to Seris once I have mastered my craft, which should only take me about 5 more years, but those will be the longest 5 years I will ever live.  
I miss you, and I will always miss you._

_Your love,_

_Andy_

"They packed up and left a few days ago." The dwarf added as he cleaned his gloves, "I was paid by Lord Tomcrus to move here as the new blacksmith. Sorry for yer love, lassie." He fixed his goggles.

Abby's eyes welled up with tears.  
"Andy…." She murmured and fell to her knees, "ANDY!" she cried out to the sky.

"Oh brother…" the dwarf murmured as he noticed the crowds start to form around them.

"I LOVED YOU ANDY! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Abby wailed and wept.

The dwarf stepped out from his desk and walked over to her.  
"There …. There…." He awkwardly said and patted the woman's back, "Uh… How about ye… would you like some tap water?"

Abby continued crying her lungs out.

"You… want any tap water?" the dwarf looked lost, "I... I got tap water…" he looked around the area, from the stables to his left all the way to the park and the fountain to the right.

At the fountain, the mood was much less chaotic.  
Sarah was patiently sitting by the fountain holding her own letter in her hands.

"Come on, Vinzneel…" she mumbled as she looked around, "Please don't bail on me on this day. I'm waiting to see your face."

Some pigeons landed nearby, distracting her for a few moments.

"Huh…" Sarah sighed and looked back to the road, where she saw something captivating.

It was a group of four young men on horseback, the leader of which was a tanned young man with blonde hair and strong chin. He had black, leather armor on with a stitched-on dragon on it. His body was well built and refined, befitting of a warrior-to be.

Sarah's eyes widened and locked on to his.  
Those gray eyes.

The man smiled when he saw her and directed his entourage to her side, all soon dismounted, and he stepped up and bowed to her.

Sarah stood up.

"My lady, Sarah." The man spoke, "It's been a long time coming. Ever since I beheld your face from this very fountain, I have admired your beauty. Unfortunately, I could not catch you during that time, yet with patience and with letters I have finally had this opportunity. May I?" he extended his hand, which was covered in a thick glove.

Sarah smiled and put her hand in his, then blushed when his lips brushed it.

The man stood up and kept looking at her.  
"I am Vinzneel, I come from the lands of the sands, I am a squire to knight Daryus, as I have stated in my letters." He turned around to the other three men.  
"This is my motley crew. Sir Tomayli, Sir Mars, and Sir Nikko."

The three men bowed equally as cordially.

Sarah was starstruck.  
"T-Thank you for coming by… to see me!" she stammered, "I-I didn't think you would make it!"

Vinzneel grinned and brushed back his hair.  
"Nonsense, darling. When I saw you and then heard of this festival of love, I knew it was my calling to come." He said and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm so happy you did!" Sarah suddenly embraced him, causing the squire to turn to his comrades and smirk, "Oh I've been waiting ages to see you! And to see you like this, I must say it was well worth the wait."

"The sentiments are shared." Vinzneel nodded, "Say, how about you show me around town?" he asked, "I've only visited this square, and I could use a little sightseeing. Plus, the Run of the Roses is not until a 2 hours." He looked at the town clock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sarah nodded gleefully.

"Very well, you can ride on my horse." Vinzneel said as he mounted his steed, then gestured Sarah to get on as well.

Sarah blushed and did so, sitting directly in front of him.

While this was happening, one of Vinzneel's comrades looked around and spotted something, then touched him on the shoulder.  
"Look over there." He pointed to an open street.

"Good… Any enforcers?" he asked.

"None around." Another one responded, "Go for it."

Vinzneel nodded.  
"Good. Now Sarah…" he put his arms around her, "I want you to do something for me…" he whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps surged all through Sarah's body.  
"Yes?" she sighed.

"Don't Scream!" Vinzneel seized Sarah and tied a gag around her mouth, "HAH!" he kicked his horse, and it took off.

"Yeehaw!" one of his comrades, the red-headed Mars, laughed as they all followed suit.

"Oh, this is great!" Tomayli, with the long hair, laughed as well, "How much money do you think that lord of the manor will fork over for his precious daughter!?"

"Not enough!" Vinzneel chuckled as they entered the empty street, "Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for it!" he told Sarah, "You stupid girl! Oh, I'll make a pretty penny out of you!" he stroked her hair.

Sarah screamed under her gag and tried her best to free herself, but Vinzneel's left arm wrapped around her tightly and wouldn't loosen.

"There's no escape now, darling!" Nikko, a man with purple hair, told her as he watched her squirm under his comrade's arm.  
"Where are we going to take her?"

"We'll take her north of that stupid dig site we found her father in." Vinzneel responded, "Sir Daryus made us an outpost there and its far enough to not attract enforcers- OOF!" he suddenly received a headbutt to his chin.

Sarah used this moment of weakness to free herself from his grasp and jump off the moving horse. She tumbled violently on the cobblestone road much to the shock of the nearby crowds, but this violence had caused her gag to come undone.  
"ABBY!" she cried out, "DADDY!"

"Damn it!" Vinzneel and his motley crew stopped their horses as he regained his bearings, "Whe-" he snarled when he saw his target start to run away.  
"What are you doing standing around!? Get her!" he ordered.

Mars nodded and rode his speckled horse down the road, nearly running over some civilians.

"HELP!" Sarah cried out, but she was suddenly seized by Mars in a quick action and gallop, "Let go of me!"

"Nobody get's near!" Mars yelled as he pulled out a shortsword from a sheath on his horse, "I got her!" he told his comrades.

"Then let's go!" Vinzneel yelled as they all kicked their horses.

"H- ACK!" something suddenly hit Mars on the head, knocking him off his horse.

"What the!?" Tomayli yelled and saw an eggplant roll on the ground near his comrade, then saw a squash dead straight for him.  
"OOF!" he met the same fate.

"Leave my sister alone!" Abby yelled as she grabbed another eggplant from a nearby stand.

"Abby!" Sarah cried and ran to her side, "Abby! Abby!" she embraced her.

"What happened, Sarah!?" Abby asked with great concern and saw her tears, "Sarah!? Are you ok?" she looked at her.

"They tried to kidnap me!" Sarah bawled her eyes out and pointed at the group of squires.

"A two for one special!" Nikko called out and looked at Abby, "Hey, she looks better than the other!" he readied his horse and charged.

"Get away from her!" Abby threw the eggplant.

Nikko pulled out his sword and cut the vegetable in two, "No dice, lady!" he laughed, but then he was struck with a melon.  
"AGH!" he was knocked off and landed near Mars.

"What the!?" Vinzneel saw that the bystanders had gained courage from the actions of a few and grabbed more vegetables from the nearby booths.

"Take this!" a man yelled and threw a whole sack of potatoes at Vinzneel.

"AGHHH!" the squire cried out as he was surely knocked from his steed.

"Damn it! Get them!" Vinzneel rubbed his head and watched Sarah and Abby escape, "Come on!" he picked up Nikko and he and his crew started to run after them.

"What did I tell you about this!?" Abby told her sister as they ran, "I told you that will be nothing but trouble!"

Vinzneel and his comrades hit their horses on their way out to stifle them and cause them to panic. This action worked as intended, and the horses panicked and held back the crowds that sought to capture them for their crowds.

"Come here, ladies!" Mars, who was the closest to Sarah and Abby, yelled.

"Quick, in here!" Abby grabbed Sarah by her arm and pulled her into an alleyway, "Take this, asshole!" she stopped and toppled over a nearby barrel.

"WOAH!" Mars was tripped by the object, which in turn chained over to his nearby friends.  
"ACK!"  
"OOF!"  
"ARGH!"

The motley crew of misfits fell to the dirt.

"Nice one." Sarah nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her face, "Where do you think father is?" she asked as they continued running.

"I don't know, but I think he will be at the lord's hall." Abby responded, "Oh Sarah, why did you buy into this…" she grumbled.

The two sisters turned a corner and faced with a harsh dosage of reality.  
There was a wall blocking their path to the other block.

"No no no!" Abby growled and clenched her fists, "I was sure this would lead us to the other street!" she walked up to the wall.

"What do we do now?" Sarah said as she looked around, "This is bad! Oh!" she ran up to the wall and jumped up to catch the top in hopes of scaling it.  
No luck.  
"This stupid dress!" she yelled, "It's too tight!"

"Here." Abby grabbed a nearby glass bottle and shattered it, then tore through Sarah's dress with the sharp glass.

"Thank you-"

"Give me that!" a strong hand swiped the broken bottle from Abby's hand, revealing that Vinzneel and his comrades were surrounding them.

"Well well well…" Tomayli chuckled as he balled up his fists, "I'd hate to say this, but you almost got away from us."

"You surely pissed us off." Vinzneel grabbed Abby and put the broken bottle to her neck, "But luckily for us, we got a two for one special…" he smirked.

"The slave traders are definitely going to like this…" Nikko laughed as he grabbed Abby's leg, "Fine specimens."

"Let go of her!" Sarah jumped up in defense of her sister, but was quickly pinned to the wall by Mars and Tomayli.  
"Ah!" she cried out.

"This is for running away!" Tomayli punched Sarah in the face, "And this is for that stupid squash!" he uppercutted her in the stomach.

"Enough!" Vinzneel scolded him, "We want to get a high price for them! We can't do that if they're all beat for the dogs!"

Tomayli scowled and spat on Sarah before backing off.

Sarah cried.  
"Abby! I'm so sorry!" she called out to her sister.

"It's ok Sarah!" Abby responded as tears welled up in her own eyes, "Father will get us free! You have to trust in him!"

"Shut up!" Nikko slapped Abby, "Come on, Vinz, we need to get out of here before the enforcers find us!" he warned.

Vinz nodded and noticed Mars was getting a little too touchy with Sarah.

"Come on, boss." Mars noticed he was being watched and grabbed the part of Sarah's dress that was cut by Abby, "Half the work is done for me!" he laughed and licked Sarah's ear.

Sarah cried as she felt the intruder feel her.

"It's not like we can't enjoy the fine fruits of our labor." Nikko told Vinzneel as he grabbed Abby's chin, "Come here, sweetcakes." He puckered up his lips.

Abby grimaced and shook her head to avoid being kissed.  
"No! Let go of me! Stop!"

There was a sudden sound of something landing, causing the criminals to turn and face the source of the noise.

There was the dwarf from before, his back turned towards them.  
His fiery orange hair flowed in the small breeze that blew through the alley.

"Huh?" Mars said, "Hey! Get lost, geezer!" he yelled.

"Didn't you hear him, old bum?" Tomayli growled and walked towards the dwarf, "Go beg for money somewhere else!"

Abby's eyes widened when she noticed who it was.  
"Barik!" she called out.

"Shut up!" Nikko slapped her again.

"I told, get lost!" Tomayli raised his fist at the dwarf, and right when he was about to swing, he stopped midway.

The other criminals gasped in shock when the dwarf was suddenly behind Tomayli and facing towards them.

"Ahh…." Tomayli groaned, held his stomach, and collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"What the hell!?" Mars let go of Seris, "You bastard!"

Once again, the dwarf moved faster than their comprehension and soon Mars was left with his face planted on the wall.

"Boss, watch out!" Nikko stood in front of Vinzneel but was suddenly kicked by the dwarf and the two fell backwards.

"Get out of here, lassies…" Barik dusted off his gloves and turned to the young ladies, "Get out!" he repeated.

Sarah and Abby nodded and ran but stopped just before the turn that led to the road they came from.

"Here it comes!" Barik yelled and tackled Vinzneel, then threw him directly at Mars, "Hrah!" he picked up Nikko and uppercutted him to the point where he joined the pile of his comrades.

Sarah and Abby stood in awe, then saw Barik turn to them.

The dwarf only nodded, before jumping over the wall in one graceful move.

0000000000000

Sarah and Abby sat alone by the fountain as their father was interviewed by the local constabulary of Enforcers.  
Nearby, young men and women ran together as roses were thrown into the air.

The sisters could see how happy the people where and how the eyes of the women lit up when they caught their sweethearts after a long run.

"I'm sorry, Abby…" Sarah murmured, "I was living a lie… And I fell for it…"

"I think we both were." Abby pulled out the letter from Andy, "I think we both were."

"I can't thank you enough for risking your life and dignity to save me…" Sarah continued, "Gods know what those freaks would have done to me had they taken me away." She shuddered and wrapped the blanket she was given by the enforcers tightly around her body.

"Hey, we're in this together." Abby reassured her and put her arm around her shoulders, "You said so, remember?" she smiled, "Nothing can stop us."

Sarah smiled in what seemed to be a long time.

Sir Brendan interrupted the scene with a harsh clearing of his throat.  
His daughters looked down and fell silent.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in the actions that took place today…" he spoke lowly, "But I can say that I am glad you two are safe…"

Sarah and Abby looked back up to see their father smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Father! I'm so sorry!" Sarah cried and hugged him.  
"It was an honest mistake!" Abby added and did the same.

"We all make mistakes." Sir Brendan said, "But it is all fine as long as we learn from them." He patted their heads and stepped back.  
"It is best we go back to the manor for today, so you two can get some rest." He added, "The enforcers have assured me that the men have been captured and are going to the penal colony of Olefia."

"Good." Abby nodded, "That is what they deserve."

"I do have something to let you know." Sir Brendan stopped them and pointed to his carriage, "I wish you would have the same attitude with me." He curtly spoke.

"Apologies, father." Sarah looked down, "I should have told you I was receiving letters from a stranger."

"That is the past." Sir Brendan shook his head, "But… in the spirit of opening up." He gestured to his driver.

The driver came back with a woman in chains and fetters.

Sarah and Abby gasped at the sight.

It was a dark-skinned woman with long black hair put into dreadlocks with golden bands holding them in place. Her face was stern but beautiful, complimented by a deep red lipstick. Her body was covered in a tight black outfit that curved around her body.

She had boots clad in bronze and a posture that made her appear weak and timid.

"Father, y-y-you bought a slave!?" Sarah stepped back in horror.

"Not a slave, Sarah. A… servant." Sir Brendan tried to redeem himself, "She… She's just going to be like your maids! Yes!" he nodded.

"I cannot believe this." Abby shook her head, "Father, I never took you as the one to dabble in slavery." She commented, "Look at the sad state of her!"

"She will live a better life than she was living under the traders." Sir Brendan assured them, "I will treat her well, I guarantee it, for your sakes." He crossed his heart.

"I- AHHH!" Sarah screamed and stormed into the carriage.

"S-Sarah!" Sir Brendan called out.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in you…" Abby stepped in and looked at her father, then followed her sister inside.

Sir Brendan stood outside of his carriage with the slave woman.  
"I'm… sorry." He told them and turned to her, "Worry not, I will take care of you." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Even though it doesn't seem like it now."

The woman shuddered but took a look at the distraught daughters of the man who just bought her.  
And smiled.


	4. Come and Get Your Love

**Furia's Peculiar Journey: Dragon Blood**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Come and Get Your Love**

* * *

"She hasn't come out of her quarters, sir." Benaflek told Sir Brendan as he stood outside an ornate door, "Miss Abby is with her as well."

Sir Brendan rubbed his beard and sighed.  
"It's all a huge misunderstanding… and a big wrong place at the wrong time scenario." He murmured, "She was just rescued by the enforcers of Seris from slave traders… and I for one happened to buy a slave during that time."

"I must say, that is very unfortunate." Benaflek shook his head, "Speaking of this so called… slave…"

"I know you will scold me as well." Sir Brendan spoke, "I just couldn't fathom someone living in chains and dragged across the desert sands for profit." He muttered, "I just wanted to free her."

"Pardon me, sir." Benaflek interjected, "But I believe there may be a deeper purpose as to why. To spare you from my possible negative assumptions, I will refrain from delving on it. The focus for you now is your daughter."

"You must understand." Sir Brendan said, "I just wanted to save her."

"I believe you." Benaflek responded, "But perhaps you went about it the wrong way. Regardless, that is something for another time. What is the young lady's name?"

"I was told Imani." The lord of the manor answered him, "Come, I want you to meet her." He said and led his subordinate down the stairs.

The two older men walked down, avoiding statues and busts and maids and servants. They reached the foot of the stairs and turned to their left, and into the main living hall.

There was Housekeeper Linda attending the slave woman from before, fixing her up in a pretty dress and helping her get tidy and clean.

"This must be her." Benaflek looked at the women and turned to his superior for confirmation.

Sir Brendan nodded.  
"Lady Linda, please call the rest of the servants and maids."

"Yes sir." The older woman bowed and walked off.

"Imani, this is Benaflek, the butler of my estate." The lord of the manor introduced the older gentleman next to him.

"Mister Benaflek." Imani gave a bow.

The balding man returned the favor and fixed his blue bowtie.

"He and Lady Linda run the home in my name." Sir Brendan continued, "They are my right and left hands, people of high esteem both in this home and outside of it. Mister Benaflek, can… call my daughters?" he turned to his esteemed ally.

"Absolutely, sir." Benaflek dismissed himself.

Sir Brendan and Imani stood alone in the large kitchen, both of them looking at each other with curiosity and with an understanding of hierarchy.

"You can be at ease, Imani." The lord of the manor broke the silence, "I mean no harm to you, despite the previous impression of my purchase." He started to pace around the room, "I only wish to see your happiness, your health, and your life improve from your previous state. I have no desire to have you labor without pay and reprieve, you will be payed the same as any of my other servants." He turned back to the woman and walked towards her.  
"There are no chains in the household, nor are there whips or cords to strike you like they struck you before." He looked at the scars on her back.

Sir Brendan paused to look at these wounds, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.  
"I am sorry for what you have gone through, rest assured there will be no more."

"Thank you." Imani murmured but kept her gaze down.

Sir Brendan put his hands on her shoulders and looked at the crown of her head. He admired the golden bands that went around her locks.  
"It's… no problem…" he said and lifted her face up, "There's no need to be like this. You can look at my face, I am no king to stand above anyone."

Her hazel eyes had red eyeshadow above them, compliments of Lady Linda's expertise.

"You wanted to see us, father?"

Sir Brendan turned around to see Abby and Sarah, alongside Benaflek and Linda and all his servants and maids standing behind him.  
"Yes!" he cleared his throat and separated himself from Imani. He took this time to notice that Sarah was not the one who called him as she was defiantly silent and avoiding looking at her him.

"May I ask what for?" Abby asked again, "I- Well… Sarah…"

"I came to tell all of you something very important." Sir Brendan announced, "It is about our newest addition to this household. Everyone, this is Imani." He put his arm over her shoulders. "She is-"

"A slave?" Sarah interrupted, causing everyone to turn to her.

The room fell silent at this revelation.

"What was that? You never told them?" Sarah continued with a hint of anger in her tone, "You never told the people under you that fact?'

"Sarah K. Frayser!" Sir Brendan erupted, "None of these people are under me. While they may serve me as part of there job, as human beings they are nothing less than I. Now I want you to apologize to the-"

"A person who buys a slave doesn't have the right to-"

"Sarah! You misunderstand!"

"You bought her!"

"Sarah!" Abby stepped in, "You know my father! He would do anything to help someone! Even if it is something as awful as purchasing them!"

"How can you side with him?" Sarah stepped back, "Abby, I thought you were on my side."

"I just said to think about it!" Abby rubbed her temple.

"Enough of this!" Sir Brendan yelled in furious rage, something unseemly from the usually jovial and humanitarian man. This rage was to such an extent that everyone in the room fell silent and Sarah's attitude shifted from indignation to mild fear.  
"Sarah, I will not tolerate this attack against my person any longer! It was just an terrible coincidence that I decided to save this woman right when you were about to be captured by the same tripe that held her." He spoke, "And the reason why I asked for you all to come here is to hear this! There is no one in this household that will treat Imani any less of a human being because of her past status. If I find out one of you is doing this to her, you will be run out with no severance to you and your families. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the maids and the servants responded and bowed.

"This includes even you, Benaflek and Linda."

"Absolutely, sir." Benaflek and Linda bowed as well.

"And this oath includes even I." Sir Brendan added and walked up to his daughters, "I swear before the altar of the gods and the memory of your mother that I will not treat her as a slave."  
The lord of the house pulled out a silver locket from his coat pocket and presented it to them.

The man opened the locket to reveal a very old picture of a woman.  
Elaine.

"I want you to have this, Sarah…"

Sarah turned to her father and saw his old and callous hand hold the jewelry close to her.  
"Fa-" she took the locket and looked at the picture within.  
"Mother…"

Abby stepped in and also looked at the photo.  
"A fine woman..." she murmured and stepped back.

"She's no less your mother, Abby." Sir Brendan told her, "I have something for you as well." He pulled out another item from his coat.  
This was a rather peculiar item. It appeared to be two purple gemstones set in a silver prism. surrounded by two small silver chains that looped around.

"You two are of age now, today has revealed me that fact." Sir Brendan continued as he grabbed the jewelry and placed it around Abby's right hand.  
"This was the first artifact I ever discovered on an archaeological dig." He informed her, "It was what the people before called a soul locket."

Abby saw that the two gemstones set themselves comfortably on her hand, one in the palm and the other just below her knuckles. The silver chains went around her palm and one through the gaps between her middle and ring finger.

"It was made by the people of Persephlea… A superstitious lot." The man looked at the gems, "Though I know that never dissuaded you…" he chuckled, "Their writings claim that a sect of pagan priestesses known as oracles wore these to enhance their connection with the future and souls who had passed away, but I just see it as a rather pretty gift. A gift your mother helped me find. I swear that woman could spot a brass coin on mountain side…"

Abby smiled and hugged her father.  
"Thank you, father…" she said and wept into his chest, "I… don't deserve this, I'm-"

"You are my daughter, Abby. What I have told you of your past should never dissuade you…" Sir Brendan patted her head, "I love you for who you are, not from who you came from, and you are my daughter."

"And you are my sister." Sarah stepped in and put her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Thank you so much." Abby separated from her father and turned to her sister.

"I accept this, father." Sarah turned to the elder of the house, "And I see the truth now. I trust you will treat her no less of a person that any of us. I don't know why couldn't see it."

"That's the past, and now we step into the future." Sir Brendan extended his arms and held both his daughters.

"Aww…." Lady Linda wiped a tear from her eye, "Look at that, Ben."

"It could almost make me cry." Benaflek cleared his throat, "Excuse me, sir."

"Don't mess up the moment now, you old coot!" Linda smacked him.

Sir Brendan chuckled at the commotion and departed from his embrace, "Benaflek is right, Miss Hamilton." He said, "That is all I wanted to do. Everyone can return to their duties." He informed, "Miss Hamilton, please lead Imani to aid you in cleaning my bedroom."

"Yes, sir." Linda walked over to the new woman, "Join me, miss Imani."

"May I have a moment to tell something to the lord Brendan?" Imani asked her.

"Absolutely." Sir Brendan interjected, "What is it you need, Imani?"

"Your daughters are very good young women." Imani responded, "There is such a vibrance in their hearts and souls. You have raised them well."

Sarah and Abby were taken back by the comment, but nonetheless smiled and turned to their father, who had an even bigger grin on his face.

"Thank you, Imani." Sir Brendan bowed.

"Thank you, Imani." Sarah and Abby added and did the same.

Imani nodded and turned to Miss Linda, who took her away.

"Now now." Sir Brendan turned to those remaining in the kitchen, namely his daughters, Benaflek, and the servants.  
"I will be going to the dig site today and will not return until tomorrow." He informed them, "Benaflek will be running the home in my name. Benaflek."

"Yes, sir?"

"If there is any emergency, do not hesitate to call the Outer Tribunal and myself." Sir Brendan told him, "Other than that, there is not much to tell you. You know all the ins-and-outs of this old home." He laughed.  
"Now Abby and Sarah, please listen to Benaflek if it is serious- In fact I don't have to tell you this. You know how to act."

Sarah and Abby giggled.

"Now I am off, Benaflek, I trust you prepared my carriage?"

"Absolutely, you know I would never let you miss your work." Benaflek responded, "Follow me, sir, I have already packed the necessary items."

Sir Brendan nodded and turned to his daughters.  
"I will be back as soon as I can. Unfortunately, you cannot come with me, Abby." He told her, "The Outer Tribunal could not provide enough enforcers to make me think it would be safe to bring you."

"It is quite alright father, I need to stay with Sarah."

Sir Brendan hugged them again and gave out a deep sigh of relief.

000

It was evening time.  
The sunset peered its light through the lace curtains that covered the extravagant windows set on the finely craft red walls of the room.  
Sarah and Abby's room.

Two large Victorian canopy beds were there, one on the left and one on the right. The left one was decorated with an assortment of purple linens and blankets while the one on the right had a blue color scheme to it- but both were equally fanciful.

Nearby, Sarah stood in front a large vanity as she brushed her wavy brown hair.  
She was quiet, quiet enough for the strokes of the bristles rubbing against the hair strands to be heard.

Her blue eyes gazed over to the gold locket on the desk.  
Her mother.

She stopped brushing her hair and grabbed the locket, then held it closely to her chest.

"Are you ok, sister?"  
Abby came out from their bathroom with a starry purple nightgown covering her body.

"Yes. Just a rough day is all." Sarah responded and set down the locket on the desk, "Are you ready to go to sleep?" she asked.

"I think I'll stay up until the moon comes out." Abby spoke as she walked over to her bed, "You?"

"I just finished brushing my hair, so I'm all set for the day." Sarah answered and stretched her arms, "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Abby nodded and grabbed a book from her nightstand, a book titled _Antiquities of the Realm._  
She took an unorthodox position while laying on her bed, a face up approach that allowed her to open her book and stare up at it.  
She read some pages which were filled with illustrations of ancient structures, idols, and people. Her demeanor was completely entranced by the contents of this book.  
And the cover revealed why.

_Antiquities of the Realm  
Author Sir Brendan Krisnolan of House Frayser_

Abby continued reading until she felt a particular sensation around her left leg. Lowering her sight, she saw that Sarah had curled up beside her facing the opposite direction.  
But right before she was going to ask why she was doing this, there was an interruption.

"How do you deal with it all, Abby?"

The sister was stunned to say the least, only to be further taken back when Sarah grabbed one of her books and started reading it.

"I never once see you freak out… cry… even after father revealed you were adopted." Sarah continued, "How do you live with life after it throws you such… hurdles…"

"Well, Sarah…" Abby cleared her throat, "I… don't know if I can speak for you and the situation you went through-"

"They touched you as well."

Abby saw as Sarah slowly turned the pages.  
"Sarah."

"Why can't I overcome it? Why must I always have this ingrained in my mind? They were defeated, they were taken away to sure death at Olefia. Why can't I forget about it?"

"It's only been a day since it happened, sister. Give yourself a break." Abby responded.

"But you never once appeared this way when-" Sarah stopped herself when Abby set down her book.

"Don't you say that." Abby told her in a stern voice, "Don't you imply I didn't suffer when father told my I was adopted. I couldn't sleep for days, Sarah. My entire past was a lie! How dare you think such a thing? The only reason I didn't show anything was to not discourage you or father! I didn't want to think you two to think there was a fault in it! I knew that was the reality and, even though sour, it turned out to be good."  
She took a deep breath.  
"You see, Sarah…. Overcoming the past calls for suffering, but it is the only way we can continue on our path… I see you are reading one of my books, and I know exactly which one it is. It's _The Mythologies of the Ancient World_, is it not?"

Sarah looked at the title within and nodded.

"Turn to page 146."

Sarah did as told and saw an image of a woman cloaked in a peculiar cowl holding a bronze lantern in her hands. She was followed by a procession of men and women wearing sorrowful masks and holding candlesticks.

"Those were the ancient tribes that once roamed this land." Abby continued reading her own book, "The woman you see there is called an Oracle, and she was the head of their religious belief system. What you see happening is called, in their language, a Viam Dolrosam… A Path of Suffering. These people believed that they could get closer to their gods by crying out in their grief, in their pain. They cry out about all that occurred to them in their past, and not only their past, but also of the past of those who have died."

Sarah flipped the page to see the same procession holding up what appeared to be coffins decorated with the same sorrowful masks from before.

"The most intriguing part of this tribe was that they were the only ones who practiced this. Those surrounding them, like the Wardens and the early Magistrate, tried to smother the past with delusions of grandeur. This tribe, however, accepted their sorrow and forged it into a path towards a new destiny, I believe in this."

Sarah looked at her.  
"Abby…."

"As I told father, there's nothing in this world more valuable than the past. Nothing. Why? Because the past is an endless resource of infinite possibilities for the future, for the gods…. For Destiny."  
Abby sat up and looked at Sarah, "That is not to say we should live in our past, but only to skim past it like a rock over a lake. Consider the rock being us, the water being our lives, the path the rock is traveling being natural progression, and the lake as a whole being destiny. When that rock impacts the water, it gets wet, of course, but it is for a brief moment and it continues onward. However, if you see closely, the ripples caused by each and every impact always outpace the rock now matter how fast it skips. While we overtake our past in the form of the rock never hitting that same spot again, the ripples caused by that impact will always be hit in future skips, showing that we, whether we like it or not, will always encounter our past."  
She felt Sarah lean on her and saw her look into her eyes.  
"Eventually, the rock sinks, which to us is death. However, the ripples continue into the lake… into the gods…. Into fate itself…"

"But what if the rock stays skipping in the same place?" Sarah asked as she rubbed her sister's arm.

"That… is impossible." Abby rested her hand on Sarah's legs, "No rock can stay in play or go backwards, to do so is against fate. The only way a rock can stop is by sinking… or perhaps some divine miracle can occur, assuming there are gods willing to stop the rock of course. But from my understanding, the gods are too busy maintaining the lake for them to oversee all the stones thrown across it."

"You have a crazy mind, sister." Sarah chuckled.

"And so do you, sister." Abby smiled, "I would kill to have your everlasting love."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"You have a heart of gold, Sarah." Abby spoke, "Not tainted by the sad state of history, in harmony with the boundless creation of art. You may be bratty at times, but you really care for people."

"You do too!" Sarah grumbled.

"To my family, yes… But I just can't seem to follow the ways of the heart like you do." Abby grabbed her chin, "You have a fire in you that makes you push back no matter what! It's like the hand of the gods that threw you into the lake was extremely strong. You're practically flying over instead of skipping!"

Sarah smiled.  
"Don't sell yourself short Abby, you are kind… but you tend to hide it." She spoke, "Perhaps it's all that history and occult weirdo stuff you read." She stuck out her tongue.

Abby gave out a soft chuckle.  
"Regardless, that's all I have to tell you, Sarah." She said, "Oh! I just want to say this one thing. I meant it when I said together, we are strong. We are sisters, Sarah. I have overcome my past of not being a blood-related part of this family and saw the truth. I am a family where it matters most, the heart. There's nothing that can stop us two sisters."

Sarah hugged her and held her tight.  
"Thank you, sister." She mumbled and looked at her face, "I feel much better now. I feel like I can actually sleep."

"Well then, we should actually get some sleep." Abby patted her sister's head.

"Good night, Abby." Sarah smiled and kissed her cheek and slid off her bed.

"Good night, Sarah." Abby nodded and turned off the crystal lamp on her nightstand, making their bedroom go dark.

The moonlight rolled in through the window, revealing it was night over Frayser Manor.

There was little outside the manor that was still moving.  
The horse stables were shut by a servant that was now walking back into the manor.

The maid that was sweeping the front porch was picking up the last of the rubbish.

Behind the manor there was a worker who was packing up gardening tools into a wagon. His leather apron was covered in branches, brambles, and leaves.  
"Finally, time to go home." He murmured as he dusted off his gloves and reached for a lantern, "I think I'll leave them the cost of the job tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for your service." Benaflek, who was standing on the back porch holding a set of keys, called out to him.  
"I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll probably send one of my workers here." The man responded, "It's always a pleasure doing business with you and your lord."

Benaflek bowed and walked inside the manor.  
An audible locking sound was heard from behind the door.

"Well, another day." The worker sighed and got on his wagon, "Come on." He grabbed the reins of his mule.

A deep thud stopped him.

"Hmm-HWAK!" a large pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and dragged him off the wagon.  
"AHHH!" he screamed as a glistening light from a metal blade rose up and struck him in the chest.

Over and over again until the sound of struggle ceased.

From behind the wagon appeared a dark and imposing figure holding a pair of garden clippers covered in blood and dragging the worker's body.  
The figure threw the clippers into the nearby stream and turned to the wagon, where he threw the body of the worker inside.  
After a few moments of covering up the crime with a tarp, he set off on the wagon and stopped at the gates.

The armed servants at the gates saw the figure riding the landscaping wagon and opened the path for him, not questioning anything as he escaped.

0000000000

Abby and Sarah woke up early in the morning to the sound of rummaging.

"What is going on?" Sarah rubbed her eyes and saw that it was Lady Linda and Imani cleaning the bathroom.  
"Oh…"

"Let me guess, Miss Linda…" Abby grumbled as she shuffled in her sheets.

"Apologies, ladies." Lady Linda turned to face them while holding a bucket of water, "But it is past your waking time." She pointed to the clock above.  
8 AM.  
"And I wished to teach Imani how to clean your bathroom. I know you two like it a particular way."

"It's fine, Miss Linda." Sarah nodded, "But can you please give us some time to change?"

"Absolutely." Lady Linda bowed, "Come, Imani, we have done quite enough in there so I can take you somewhere else. I know Sir Brendan wished for you to take care of his private quarters-" her voice was silenced by the shutting of the door.

Abby took off her nightgown.  
"When do you think father will return?" she asked her sister, who was doing the same.

"Maybe by dinner time?" Sarah answered and reached for a blouse, "I don't know. I just hope he comes back soon. I did want to talk to him."

"About what?"

"Just to apologize over my outburst." Sarah responded.

"I think he knows you already did." Abby put on a purple corset to cover her brassiere, "Perhaps you can invite him to watch you paint? I think he'll like that."

Sarah blushed.  
"Oh no…"

"Or are your paintings, too risqué?" Abby smirked.

"Ok, Abby…" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

The conversation could have continued had there not been a knock on the door.

Sarah and Abby quickly put on some clothes.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"Your maid, Imani."

Sarah and Abby looked at each other.

"You can come in, Imani!" Sarah added, and the door slowly opened to reveal the woman come in with something in her hands.  
"How can we help you, Imani?"

Imani bowed and looked at Sarah.  
"Miss Sarah, Miss Abby. Pardon the intrusion." She apologized, "But I seem to have found this paintbrush while cleaning the hallway just outside. Is this one of yours?"

Sarah walked over to Imani and saw that the item in question was indeed hers.  
"Oh! My priceless fuzzlebun fur paintbrush!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Imani! I don't know what I would if I had lost it!" she took it from her hands.

"My pleasure, miss Sarah." Imani nodded, "H-How are you two doing this fine day?" she timidly asked.

"Fine." Abby said as she finished off her outfit with a leather vest, "We are just about to get breakfast, and yourself?"

"I am heading over to Sir Brendan's room to clean it up." Imani responded, "Thank you so much for asking."

"It's not a problem." Sarah smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you again, Imani. I will put in a good word for you with Lady Linda and father."

"You don't have to do that, miss Sarah." Imani mumbled.

"There's no need to be humble around us." Abby stepped in, "Please, we really don't like to act all high and mighty."

"It is not my place to be so, casual." Imani responded, "You two are the ladies of the house. A position of authority requires respect."

"Oh no no no!" Sarah shook her head, "Please don't see us as heartless brats, our father raised us right! He's the kindest man you'll ever see! He would give up the world if it was to save someone. You probably saw it with what he did with you!" she smiled.

"We hope you have a swift time cleaning his room." Abby chuckled, "He may be nicest man on earth, but he sure isn't the most organized. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call miss Linda, she will definitely be there to help you! Hey, we can even step in."

"I will do what I can." Imani bowed, "Thank you so much." She stepped back and walked out the door.

"Poor her…" Sarah sighed, "Being a slave… now she can't escape the attitude… I hate seeing her like that." She mumbled.

"We can only help her with our own kindness." Abby told her, "We must follow father's example. Imani will soon see we all care about her and that she doesn't need to humble herself so much."

Sarah nodded.  
"Let's see if we can have some time with her. She doesn't look that much older than us." She pondered, "Perhaps we can invite her for some tea? Just like we did with Nuncia."

"Great idea!" Abby snapped her fingers, "That is if father isn't already doing something with her. You know how he likes to treat newcomers."

Sarah laughed.  
"I know…"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are liking this story. I thank the reviews that have come in thus far for their positive words of encouragement! I hope you all have a good day! Until next time!**

**-SuperMastour**


End file.
